Strong Rivalry
by ShinyLucifer
Summary: Heechul and Eunhyuk live a happy life together. But not everything keeps going smoothly. Hidden feelings, old habits and forgotton facts come up. Once again they have to fight for a love they never asked for... Sequel to Stage Romance
1. Super Strong

**Chapter 1: Super Strong**

He opened his eyes slowly. The first thing he saw, was the ceiling. The first thing he felt, was the warmth of his blanket. The first thing he smelled, was his sweat that was caught in the pillow. The first thing he heard, was his own breath. The only thing he needed, was the man whose head was lying on his chest, quietly sleeping.

Heechul softly stroked Eunhyuk's hair. He smiled. After everything they had been through, they finally had managed to become happy. And everybody accepted them the way they were. He had more or less established a perfect combination between his family life – with his boyfriend and his daughter – and his career.

There had been a day that he had been too afraid to love and too afraid to give. He had been afraid of becoming a father, afraid of becoming a man, afraid of becoming a lover and afraid of becoming weak. But in the end, he had turned out stronger and better than he had ever expected, calmer than any moment before, and above all: happier than he ever could have dreamt of.

Their bonds were strong. Nothing and nobody could break that bond, Heechul thought, faintly smiling. He wrapped his arm around Eunhyuk. A soft, sleepy groan answered his hug. Heechul pressed his nose in the soft hair in front of him. It smelled good, as usual.

The incident that had occurred six years ago, was almost forgotten by now. Not really forgotten, of course, but it had been moved to the darker parts of their memories. It didn't even matter anymore. They were happy now. Eunhyuk had spent two months in rehab, in order to get rid of his addiction.

Heechul let out a soft sigh as he was recalling those old memories once again. He didn't like what had happened back then. If he'd only had told Eunhyuk straight out what he felt for him, much trouble just wouldn't have existed. Yet perhaps their relationship would be different then.

As Heechul was sinking into the depths of his thoughts, Eunhyuk was waking up. He stretched his arms, yawning broadly while opening his eyes. "What time is it?" he then asked, leaning on Heechul's chest with one arm. An answer wasn't needed, since Eunhyuk already spotted the alarm clock. "He Ran should go to school," Eunhyuk mumbled to Heechul.

Neither of them moved. Eventually, Eunhyuk poked Heechul's navel. "It's time to get up, lazybones." Heechul sighed and lifted his body up. Morning was the time that his body felt the heaviest. Unless Eunhyuk was sitting on him again. Heechul was putting on his pants, when suddenly the door flew open and Leeteuk stormed inside.

As soon as Leeteuk noticed the couple was barely dressed, he'd turn around so they would have at least a little privacy. "There's a problem," Leeteuk explained, before the others could ask him questions to why he came into their room as if World War Three had arrived. "A problem," Heechul repeated. What problem could be important enough to disturb them this early in the morning?

"No," He Ran mumbled. Her eyes were the only thing visible from over the edge of her blanket. "Go away." Leeteuk pointed at the girl. "See!" he exclaimed. "Whatever I told her, she doesn't want to get up." Heechul was rubbing his forehead. "I get it, I get it," he replied. Something was wrong with his daughter, but she had been refusing to talk to them for over twenty minutes by now. She already was too late for school.

"Only Eunhyuk can stay," He Ran suddenly said. Her eyes had narrowed and she was glaring at the others, as if she was telling them to go away. Heechul hissed as a kitten whose tail had been pulled. "I'm your father, for heaven's sake," he said, but then turned around and dragged Leeteuk along to the corridor.

Eunhyuk was a little startled. He and He Ran always got along quite well, from the very first moment they met even. It therefore was no surprise she wanted to talk to him. But what surprised him, was that she didn't want to tell Heechul. Although they couldn't stand each other in the beginning, father and daughter had developed a wonderful relationship in the meantime and there was little He Ran didn't tell Heechul.

"What's the matter," Eunhyuk asked while he took a seat on the edge of He Ran's bed. She popped out her entire head. "I think I'm going to die," she whispered. Her voice sounded hoarse as if she was about to cry. Eunhyuk shook his head. "You're not going to die," he ensured her. "What makes you think so?"

He Ran slipped out of the bed and dragged her blanket off the mattress. A red stain appeared. She pointed at it. "I'm bleeding to death, and my stomach hurts, my back hurts, and I don't feel well." Eunhyuk slammed his own face. How could they have forgotten…?

"He Ran," he started his explanation. But then he stopped. How could he explain this to her? He took her shoulder and dragged her near him. "You're not going to die," he ensured her again, taking her into a close embrace. "Every girl has to go through this when she's becoming a woman." He looked her deeply into her eyes. The same eyes as her father, the same lips even. And the same thick hair. She was a gorgeous young maiden.

He stood up, opened the door and patted Heechul's shoulder. Then he bent towards his ear and whispered: "You need to go to the shop, since I suppose you haven't got any spare sanitary napkins?" Heechul's expression changed from an attentive frown to a shocked open mouth and wide eyes. "What? No way, I have an image to protect," Heechul replied, whispering.

Unfortunately, Leeteuk had overheard everything, since their whispering skills weren't as good as their performances. "Sanitary napkins?" he almost yelled through the entire dorm. "Oh for heaven's sake, it's a woman and we even forgot the most basic stuff about women!" Heechul and Eunhyuk threw him a glare, so he'd shut up. "I'm sorry, Heechul," Eunhyuk mumbled "but as you know I have an appointment."

Heechul groaned in frustration. How could he forget? Eunhyuk had to go to the dentist. And nobody else was volunteering to go get sanitary napkins. So there was only one solution left… He patiently waited five minutes and then snuck to the bathroom. Mission Woman could start…


	2. Super Sanitary

**Chapter 2: Super Sanitary**

Heechul looked at himself in the mirror. Perfect. A rather long, feminine coat and his hair in a ponytail did a lot. He wouldn't be able to recognize himself anymore. With a faint, victorious smile Heechul went outside. Nothing would be able to blow his cover anymore. First things first, he then thought. Where to get sanitary napkins?

He sighed. Being a man was so much easier: you didn't get your period with all its annoying and troublesome aspects, you couldn't get pregnant, … What more could you dream of? Heechul slid his cell phone out of his pocket and texted Eunhyuk. "You there yet? Where to get them?" It took a few minutes before he got his reply. "Just arrived, supermarket."

A supermarket? That was a stupid place to get those things, Heechul thought. But toilet paper could also be obtained there, he then realized. Fine. The supermarket it was then. Since there was one in less than a mile distance, it wouldn't be so much trouble to just walk he decided. He brought a plastic bag with, since he wasn't planning on showing everyone what exactly he had with him. This was so embarrassing.

It took him almost a quarter before he found out where they were stored. When he got there, he saw all kinds of sanitary napkins. He hadn't even known there was variation in them. Oh God, which one to take? Eventually he brought a randomly picked package to the checkout. When he had paid, he put the package in his bag and texted Eunhyuk again. "Mission complete. Got only one package. Bring more."

Heechul grinned a little. Now Eunhyuk would have to go to the supermarket to buy some too. He walked out, when suddenly a voice behind him distracted him. "Heesook! Heesook, there you are!" A man came running towards him. He grabbed Heechul's arm and seemed quite angry. "You're going home with me now!" he yelled at Heechul. "But- what?" Heechul asked, startled. This situation wasn't really what he had had in mind.

The man dragged Heechul to his car, forcing him to get in. "Leave me alone!" Heechul said, trying to remain calm. The man still didn't want to listen. Heechul decided that if he wanted to treat him as a woman, he could get female tricks too. He would move quickly, but his aim was perfect. The man cowered, as Heechul's foot hit his sensitive part between his legs.

Heechul turned around and started to run. What in heaven's name was wrong with that man? He looked over his shoulder. His pursuer had gotten into his car, and rode out of his parking lot. Shit, Heechul thought. He hadn't quite gotten rid of him. Heechul drove up his speed, his ponytail was losing its grip. But he couldn't avoid getting caught again.

The man stopped his car, and managed to grab Heechul's upper arm again. "You're not getting away, Heesook," he said, in a low, threatening voice. Heechul rolled his eyes. "I'm not your girlfriend," he replied. The man pulled him closer. "You're not getting away anymore," he replied "If you weren't her, why'd you run away from me? Heesook, you ran off before, but I know you had a relationship with that man from the office!"

He was shouting at Heechul now, his face was turning red. Heechul only listened quietly, without saying a word. When the man finally had stopped raging, Heechul replied: "Allow me." and reached inside his jacket. He took out his wallet, then browsed the inside a bit. He seemed to be looking for something. The man was slightly confused, but didn't interfere with Heechul's search. Eventually, Heechul had found what he had been looking for: his identification.

He shoved it under the man's nose without saying anything else. The man looked at it, first unimpressed, then his eyes widened when he noticed he was holding the arm of a man. But the funniest part – at least to Heechul – was when he noticed whose arm it was. "Kim Heechul?" the man asked in a pitch voice. "Oh God, I'm so sorry! I hadn't recognized you!"

Heechul waved it away, as if it was something that happened every day. But he still held the plastic bag out of the man's reach. Nobody could know what was in there. His image had to be protected. Especially from the admass.

A little while later, Heechul had arrived back at the dorms. He and the man had parted right away, after tons of excuses. "Never again I'm going to do that!" he exclaimed to Leeteuk, who was laughing his ass off after hearing the entire story. "It's not funny," he added, a frown on his face. But somewhere, he was hoping for some embarrassing things that would occur on Eunhyuk's sanitary napkin-shopping trip.

At that moment, the door of the living room opened and Eunhyuk entered. "How'd it go?" Heechul asked hopeful. It was slightly mean, but he couldn't care less at the moment. Eunhyuk shrugged. "The usual," he replied "no holes so far." Leeteuk got another giggle fit, and Heechul sighed. "Not the dentist, the shopping."

Eunhyuk raised an eyebrow. "Oh, sorry," he replied "Nothing special about it, when I got at the checkout, the cashier asked if I was there for my girlfriend." As he saw Heechul's face, he had to laugh a little bit too. "Don't worry," he said "I told her it was for my daughter." Heechul still had an evil frown on his face. The world wasn't fair towards him.

That evening, everyone was teasing Heechul with the incident. Heechul was sulking a little, annoyed by the fact that he had become subject of the others' mockery. When he was sitting alone on the couch reading some gossip magazine, he suddenly felt two hands on his shoulders. Eunhyuk was bending over the back of the couch. He pressed a soft kiss on Heechul's lips.

"Don't mind them," he whispered in Heechul's ear. He took Heechul's hands and made him stand up. "Let's go to bed," Eunhyuk said. "I have a feeling tomorrow will be tiresome enough without us staying up all night." They walked upstairs, still holding hands, when Heechul suddenly mumbled: "Eunhyuk?" Eunhyuk looked over his shoulder. "Hmm?" Heechul smiled at him. "I love you. Nothing will get us apart."


	3. Super Sloppy

**Chapter 3: Super Sloppy**

Donghae opened the curtains. Just another day like each every other day. A day that didn't bear any promises. A desperate sigh escaped from between his soft, perfectly curved lips. No matter how much he wished for Hyukjae to be happy, he wanted Heechul to do something, only something, that would ruin their relationship. How in heaven's name was it even possible that _his_ Hyukjae had fallen for someone like Heechul?

Heechul was arrogant, selfish, vain, rude, … Everything that didn't stand for the perfect partner as far as Donghae was concerned. Of course, nobody was perfect. But why choose for Heechul when there's so many better options out there? Donghae kept on comparing himself to Heechul. They were nothing alike, and the very thought of resembling Heechul actually scared Donghae.

The sun was setting already and its bright beams were piercing through the glass. Donghae hadn't entrusted his secret to anyone. The way Hyukjae saw him was only as a friend, and he didn't want to do anything that might actually ruin his happiness. But that didn't take away Donghae himself wasn't happy.

Donghae sighed in despair. What could he do? Nothing. What would he do? Nothing. What did he want to do? Anything. He took off to the kitchen to prepare himself some breakfast. As he entered, he saw Leeteuk was up already. "Morning," he greeted his hyung.

Leeteuk turned around and returned the greet with a cheerful "Good morning" . But then Leeteuk noticed something was off about Donghae. He frowned a little and poured some fresh coffee in Donghae's cup. "Here," he said "That'll help you wake up a little more." After doing so, he sat down next to the other.

A short silence followed, in which Leeteuk was observing the other. As the leader, he was concerned about everyone, but apparently, Donghae still wasn't ready to talk about what was going through his mind. Leeteuk didn't speak a word, but only stared in the distance.

Donghae looked up at his hyung. His fingers were clinging tightly onto the cup. The warmth was nice to feel this early in the morning. He wanted to trust Leeteuk so badly, but he was afraid. What if? It was a thought that kept spinning through his head, a thought that kept him awake at night, a thought that seemed to never go away.

"The weather is nice," Leeteuk remarked "care for a walk?" Without really waiting for an answer, he stood up and put his empty cup on the dresser. Donghae sighed and stood up as well. "Fine," he murmured as a reply "but not too far or too long." Leeteuk warned the others while Donghae already grabbed his vest and put on his shoes. He didn't like wasting time.

They walked down the street of their dorms. Leeteuk looked up at the tall apartment on the corner. "They shouldn't make buildings that high," he remarked casually. Donghae rose an eyebrow. "And why not? It's not like they do anything bad in particular." Leeteuk tilted his head to the left a little. He observed Donghae's facial expression.

"The buildings don't," he replied "But there's always people that do." He was referring to the incident that had happened years ago. Donghae stopped walking. He put his hands in his pockets and looked at Leeteuk with a frown. "What do you want from me?" he asked. He sounded slightly annoyed, as if he clearly understood what Leeteuk was getting at.

Leeteuk stopped walking as well. He looked over his shoulder at the other. "I'm blind nor deaf," he snapped. He sounded far more rude than he actually had meant to be. Donghae didn't look at his face, but was staring at a building on his left. He shook his head. "Don't."

The elder one sighed. "I'm sorry Donghae," he started. But Donghae didn't want to listen anymore. "Don't talk to me!" he suddenly yelled, before turning around. He started running down the streets they had walked before, tears almost popping up in his eyes. He couldn't help missing someone, although that person was nearby. He couldn't help caring for someone, although someone else cared already. He couldn't help loving someone, although that someone was loved by somebody else. He couldn't help it.

Donghae smacked the door behind his ass. Feelings of frustration were welling up in his insides. He took off his shoes and picked them up. As he walked down the corridor, he almost bumped into someone. He looked up, disturbed. "Watch where you're going," Heechul warned him casually. "Fuck off!" Donghae rushed upstairs, almost ran into his room and threw his shoes across the place.

Heechul rose an eyebrow. "Well someone's moody today…" he mumbled, before continuing his way down. When he arrived in the living room, Leeteuk was there as well. He was just taking off his jacket. "Went for a walk?" Heechul asked. A short nod was the answer. "With Donghae?" Again a short nod. "You know what's up with him?" Nod.

"Geez, just tell me what already," Heechul groaned. The other's short answers were starting to annoy him. But Leeteuk now shook his head. "I can't." He didn't look Heechul in the eyes when he replied. He then just walked past Heechul. "Don't ask," he added while passing by "I can't tell."

Eunhyuk was brushing his hair when suddenly the door of his room opened. He looked in the mirror and saw his – or rather, Heechul's – daughter, He Ran. "Is something wrong?" he asked, without turning around. He Ran sat down on the bed. "I have a few questions," she replied, not straightly looking at the other.

A frown appeared on Eunhyuk's face. "Sure," he said, slightly confused. What could she want from him? "What's the matter?" He Ran now looked up. "I have been thinking," she started "I don't remember too much from mom." Eunhyuk now stopped brushing his hair. He didn't know what to reply on this. The only memories he had from Jin-Kyong weren't all too good.

"I didn't know her that well," he brushed it off. "Your father was the one close to her." This remark had actually opened old wounds, more than Eunhyuk had wished to remember. He Ran stood up. "I remember she was at the hospital," she continued, ignoring the fact that Eunhyuk had avoided to answer the question. "Where is she now?"


	4. Super Spoilt

**Chapter 4: Super Spoilt**

Eunhyuk sighed and sat down on the edge of the bed and patted next to him. He Ran sat down again. "Your mother and I…" He sighed. There was no good way to explain things to the girl. "I didn't know her," he started. "But from the moment I heard about her, I didn't like her. She…" A frown appeared on his face.

"She never did anything wrong to me, though, but…" He took a deep breath. "I'm sorry He Ran, I just can't pretend these things." Tears were welling up in the corners of He Ran's eyes. "If my mom didn't do anything to you, how can you hate her?" Without waiting for a reply, she rushed out of the room, leaving Eunhyuk behind.

"Fuck," Eunhyuk mumbled. He didn't mean to upset the girl he had been so close with. And how did he explain her mother had been in a coma since six years? The only reason they hadn't given up on her was because Heechul kept paying the bills of the hospital. He ran his hand through his hair. It would've been wrong to lie or to keep his mouth shut about it, but this was exactly what he wanted to avoid.

Heechul looked up as his daughter ran into the room, screaming: "I hate him I hate him I hate him!" He sighed and stood up from the edge of the bed as she came towards him. "What's wrong?" he asked, encouragingly smiling to the girl to tell her what was going on. She buried her face into her father's stomach. "Eunhyuk," she whispered, clenching tightly onto her father.

Heechul took her by her shoulders and pushed her a little bit backwards, so she let go of his shirt. He then kneeled, so his face would be at the height of her stomach. He pressed his nose into it for a short time. Then he asked: "What did he do?"

He Ran groaned, the same way her father often did, and answered: "He said he hates her." Heechul rose an eyebrow. "I don't think he hates her," he ensured her with a soft voice "He never met her." He Ran shook her head. "He said he hates her," she repeated.

Heechul let out a deep sigh. "I'll talk to him about it, okay?" he promised her. She nodded, while producing a slight sobbing noise. Heechul wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tightly. "I love you," he whispered in her ear. She smiled a little bit. "I love you too, daddy."

Eunhyuk was arranging Heechul's magazines in order of their date. "Such a mess," he mumbled. He then sorted them out by their first letter and put them into the right folders. At that moment, Heechul entered. "Eunhyuk?" he asked, peeking over Eunhyuk's shoulder.

"What is it?" Eunhyuk replied, as he turned his head and pressed a soft kiss on Heechul's cheek. Heechul smiled. "He Ran said you said you hate her mother." Eunhyuk frowned slightly. "I didn't say it that way, but…" He stopped placing the magazines in the folders and looked at his hands.

"How can you hate her when you actually didn't meet her?" Heechul cared to ask. He took Eunhyuk by his shoulders and turned him around. Then he took Eunhyuk's chin between two fingers and made him look into his eyes. Their noses almost touched each other.

Eunhyuk tried to look away, but Heechul wouldn't let him. "I know," he sighed "but… It's just…" He couldn't really explain how he felt about Jin-Kyong. Jealousy, it was, but what for? "It's just what?" Heechul asked. When he didn't immediately received an answer, he became quite annoyed and said: "I can only do something about the problem if I know what the problem is."

Eunhyuk stiffened entirely. He breathed in slowly. "You…" he then whispered. Heechul's eyes widened. At first he was just surprised. "I am the problem?" he asked, his shock turning into indignation. Eunhyuk rapidly shook his head. He pressed his fists onto Heechul's chest. "You had something with her."

Heechul rose an eyebrow. "That was twelve years ago," he said, his indignation turning back to surprise. Eunhyuk smiled slightly. "I know. But it are feelings that I can't help." Heechul closed him in his arms. "As long as you're only mine, I'll be only yours," he promised Eunhyuk as he took his hand and hooked their fingers into each other.

The phone rang. Donghae looked up from the television. That damned phone. Heechul never took care of his stuff. He ignored the annoying buzzing sound and continued watching the television. Eventually the noise stopped. Donghae sighed in relief. He thought it'd never end. Just when he was thinking that, the phone rang again.

Donghae made a disturbing sound and stood up. He took the phone from the table to bring it to Heechul. He threw a quick glance at the person who called. "Jin-Kyong Doc" the screen said. Donghae rose an eyebrow. He didn't know anyone with that name, but it did sound familiar somehow. And furthermore, what was that "Doc" doing there?

He forgot he was about to bring the phone to Heechul, and remained in the same place thinking about who could've been the person that had called. At that moment, the phone went off for the third time in a row. Donghae picked it up as in a reflex. "Hello," he said "it's not Heechul here, but if you give me a minute I'll pass him."

A man's voice replied. It was rather deep and he spoke as if he was a businessman. "Thank you very much." Donghae walked up the hallway. "Heechul?" he asked, a little bit disturbed. He didn't get an answer. "Heechul!" he suddenly screamed. A door suddenly opened – the bathroom – and Heechul's head popped out. "What now?" he asked, annoyed.

Donghae showed him the phone. "I picked it up for you." Heechul looked slightly pissed as he came towards Donghae and took his phone out of his hand. "Hello?" he asked. Donghae tried listening to what was being said, but couldn't hear it very well.

Heechul's facial expressions told him quite a bit, though. Something had happened, and Heechul was shocked and surprised by it. When Heechul hung up the phone, he turned towards Donghae. "Tell Eunhyuk I'm out for a bit, will you."

Donghae rolled his eyes. "Because you ask me so nicely." He walked into Eunhyuk's dorm. "Hyukjae?" he asked, not immediately spotting the other. Eunhyuk stepped from behind the open door of his closet. He was changing shirts. Donghae's heart skipped a beat seeing the other's bare chest – not that he hadn't before, but his heart always did so when he saw Eunhyuk with less than his normal clothes.

"Donghae?" Eunhyuk asked, pulling the shirt around his body. Donghae shook his daydreams out of his head. "Heechul asked me to tell you he was off for a bit." Eunhyuk frowned. "Couldn't he tell me himself? I didn't know you were that close." Donghae frowned. "It seemed to be urgent, and we're not close."

"Urgent?" Eunhyuk repeated, slightly confused. Donghae nodded. "Yeah, he suddenly left after a phone call from someone… Jin-Kyong Doc, it said on his phone." Eunhyuk's jaw nearly dropped. "Who is he?" Donghae dared to ask. "Jin-Kyong is He Ran's mother," Eunhyuk reminded him. "So Jin-Kyong Doc refers to Jin-Kyong's doctor."

"So…" Donghae concluded "Something happened to Jin-Kyong?" Eunhyuk nodded. "Seems like it," he replied as he took his cell phone and dialed Heechul's number. Apparently he got answer immediately. "Yes, Donghae told me…" A short silence followed. "What?" Eunhyuk's eyes widened and his jaw dropped again. "… Okay. Yes, that's fine, I'll wait until you're back… I love you too." He hung up the phone and sat down on the edge of the bed.

"What's going on?" Donghae asked, not knowing if he should ask. Eunhyuk looked up. "Jin-Kyong…" he mumbled. Donghae sat down next to him. "Tell me," he encouraged Eunhyuk. When Eunhyuk didn't immediately answer, he nudged him softly and repeated: "Hyukjae, tell me." Eunhyuk looked him in the eye. "She…" he started, but his voice didn't want to work anymore.


	5. Super Stray

Chapter 5: Super Stray

Heechul ran through the corridor, his hair dancing behind him. He almost slipped when he turned around the corner, but luckily he could still grab the wall to put him back on track. A few nurses looked up disturbed. It wasn't common a handsome man rushed through the corridors, but the patients needed their rest.

Heechul almost bumped into a doctor. "Where is she?" he asked. The doctor looked up in confusion. "Jin-Kyong?" The doctor smiled. "Room 413," he replied, nodding at the end of the hallway, but Heechul was already running on.

When he arrived there, Jin-Kyong's doctor just walked out of the room. Heechul grabbed his shoulders. "How is she?" The doctor made a gesture that he could go in the room. "Alive, and quite well." Heechul finally stopped rushing, and walked into the room. Jin-Kyong was lying down, staring at the ceiling, but the moment he entered and she heard his footsteps, she would slightly turn her head towards him.

The doctor followed him inside. "She will have to train her muscles again, since she's been in a coma for six years, but she'll be fine eventually." Heechul took a stool and sat next to Jin-Kyong's bed. He took her hand and smiled at her.

Jin-Kyong looked at him. Moving was tiresome. But looking at Heechul was worth it. A faint smile appeared on her face. She saw what she hadn't expected to see: Heechul had become a father. She knew, she just knew, he had been taking care of He Ran. He looked so much more mature than when she last had seen him.

His hair was longer, she remarked to herself. She could barely speak, since her facial muscles were still not following the orders she tried to give them, and when she did, it was exhausting. Her index finger twitched a little. Not being able to move really sucked.

She was proud. Proud her daughter had a father like this, proud she resembled him, and proud because of Heechul's growth. Growth, yes, there was no other word for it. He had changed. And not just a bit. This was the man she had thought him to be when they first met. He was like the brother she never had, like the friend she needed, the man she wanted.

Heechul looked at the woman. Their eyes caught each other easily. A smile automatically appeared on Heechul's face. He took her hand, which she couldn't move herself, and clinched their fingers into each other. "Hello," he whispered to her. She tried smiling, but barely could.

"He Ran misses you," Heechul told her. A tear appeared in the corner of her eye. "You miss her too?" An attempt to nod. "I won't be staying too long," Heechul continued. "I don't want to leave He Ran at home, with …" He didn't finish his sentence, but the idea of leaving He Ran andHe Eunhyuk both alone, without him being nearby didn't ease his mind.

He sighed. "She's a woman now, you know. She makes me so proud. So damn proud." He remained with Jin-Kyong for a while, talking to her about things concerning He Ran, and about his relationship with Eunhyuk, that had been extremely fine, with barely any fight over the six years it lasted.

After a while he had to take leave. However, it was as easy as he had thought it would be when he entered that room. He hadn't seen the woman in six years, and even the six years before he hadn't seen her. The only connection they had, was that they 'shared a daughter' however cruel it might sound.

Nonetheless, Heechul was quite afraid for the things that might happen when he would leave Eunhyuk and He Ran all home alone. It had proven their relationship wasn't as vast as he had expected it to be.

Eunhyuk turned towards Donghae. "Jin-Kyong woke up," he whispered, his voice completely hoarse. Donghae rose an eyebrow. "That's… Good news, no?" he asked, not really sure. Eunhyuk didn't seem all too happy about it. "I don't know," he replied "Of course it's good she woke up, but…" He didn't finish his sentence.

Donghae nodded. "I understand," he said "You're afraid that when she's back in the game, things will change, just when everything is going so fine." Eunhyuk glanced at him. There was a reason Donghae was his best friend. They understood each other in every situation, they loved each other without complications and without obligations.

Donghae quietly patted Eunhyuk's back. "If something would happen, and I say if, because I hope there won't, you always can rely on me." He pressed his nose into Eunhyuk's soft hairs, smelling his shampoo. Without complications, without obligations… For Eunhyuk it was a nice thing, but not for Donghae.

The sound of a closing door woke up Leeteuk from his daydreams. Heechul had come home. He Ran, who had been sitting with 'Tukkie', as she loved to call him, jumped up and rushed to her dad. She wrapped her arms around his waist, clenched to him tightly and lifted her legs from the ground. She resembled a koala bear hanging in a tree, the tree being Heechul.

"Tukkie said you went to visit mom!" she exclaimed, looking up at her dad. Heechul was trying his best not to drop his daughter to the floor by pulling her up. "Let go," he begged. She obeyed, looking at him with those big, questioning eyes. "Yes," he said "I went to visit your mom. Is that so abnormal?"

The little girl shook her head. "No, but normally you don't rush towards her and you go in the evening always around eight and now it's afternoon." She was smart. Heechul stroked her through her hairs. "Yes, that's true," he said "but today your mom got a little better. She opened her eyes." The girls joy could be heard through the entire building.

"You can't go see her," Heechul said before He Ran asked. She pouted. "Please?" she begged. Heechul shook his head. "She still needs a lot of rest." In fact, that wasn't the only reason. Jin-Kyong's muscles had to be trained again and that could take a while.

He Ran didn't like the idea, but no matter how much she nagged, Heechul didn't give in. Instead, he ignored her as long as she kept nagging. As soon as Eunhyuk noticed his boyfriend had come home, he went to see him. "Heechul," he said, wrapping his arms around the other's waist. "How was she?"

Heechul kissed the other on his nose. "Pretty fine," he said "The doctor said she might need a while more to learn how to walk again and things like that, but her condition is clearly becoming better. He thinks she might be able to function again in society in about… A month or two, maybe three?"

Eunhyuk laid his head on the other's shoulder. "That's good news… I guess." He didn't sound very convincing, since he was worrying about what would happen. Three months wasn't a lot of time, and now He Ran was mad at him, he couldn't afford losing anything to the woman. Normally spoken, he wouldn't be so competitive, but this was… far different.


	6. Super Simple

Chapter 6: Super Simple

_Maybe I should've told him. But I don't know if it's a good idea. He doesn't like me the way I like him. He doesn't love me. I love him, and I want to show him. But I can't. I can't pronounce these simple words out loud. I pretend to be strong, but after all I'm weak._

_ There isn't a day that passes without me thinking about him. When I close my eyes in the evening, the only thing that I see is his face. When I wake up in the morning, the first thing I think about is him. I don't know what to do. I want to tell, but I can't…_

_ I've been looking for a solution, and I found many ways. Yet none ease my mind. The only thing I can do, is tell him. I need to, I want to, but where did the courage go? I'd love to, I'd like to, but my voice doesn't allow me. My voice cracks, my heart breaks, for I know he doesn't love me._

Donghae turned around. The sun was peeking through the curtains. He frowned. The light hurt his eyes. His hair was messy. He looked next to him. Nothing. Of course not. Ever since Heechul was dating Eunhyuk, Eunhyuk never joined him anymore and he didn't join Eunhyuk either.

Donghae turned towards the empty spot next to him and touched it. He pulled the blanket in his arms, making it some kind of giant hug-victim. He pressed his face in the blanket. That spot was too empty. There was supposed to be someone, someone he could trust and loved unconditionally. Someone like Eunhyuk.

He was jealous. It was as simple as that. All these years, he had developed a jealousy towards Heechul. What did Heechul have that Donghae didn't? He didn't have any particular 'gifts'. On the contrary, Donghae thought by himself, Heechul is rather arrogant and selfish, jealous and bitchy and… A little voice in his head disturbed him.

There was nothing wrong with Heechul. He was only jealous and looking for reasons to make Eunhyuk and Heechul break up. But that's plain wrong. It'd not only break Heechul, it would also devastate Eunhyuk. Donghae continued letting his mind twirl around subject like that.

Suddenly, somebody knocking on the door disturbed him from his usual daydreaming. "Hmm?" he asked, secretly hoping it was Eunhyuk. The door opened and Leeteuk entered. "You're aware we have a concert today?" he noticed casually. Donghae smashed his face in the pillow. "Oh geez…" he muttered.

Leeteuk stood still for a few seconds, then he walked towards the bed and sat down on the edge. "Is something the matter?" he asked, tilting his head a little to the right. Donghae mumbled something while shaking his head. Leeteuk smiled in reply and shook his head a bit as well. He patted Donghae's back.

"You might say a lot about me, but not that I don't know when something's going on," Leeteuk said with a playful smile on his face. Donghae tilted his head out of the pillow and glanced at the leader. He didn't answer.

Leeteuk sighed. "Really," he asked, an eyebrow risen "is it that hard to just tell me the truth? It must be hard having no one to trust." Donghae turned his back at the older member. "It's not that I don't have anybody to trust," he replied angrily "You forget I have Eunhyuk, my best friend."

"If you say so," Leeteuk answered, still faintly smiling "But it must be hard to tell your best friend that you actually love him more than as just a friend." Leeteuk stood up after he had said that, and walked to the door. But before he reached it, Donghae called out. "Wait." Leeteuk stopped moving and turned around. "Yes?" he asked, casually.

"How did you…" Donghae asked frowning. Leeteuk shrugged. "It's written all over your face," he replied. "I told you, I know when something's going on. I observe. I don't take action very often, but I observe. I don't like meddling into other's affairs, but I'm trying to make everyone comfortable. That's my job as a leader, you know."

Donghae looked a little confused. "I don't get it," he said "You knew all about Heechul and Eunhyuk before they were together too?" As Leeteuk nodded, he continued: "Then why didn't you tell them about their feelings for each other? They both got almost killed!" Leeteuk had turned slightly more pale. "I know," he said, his voice getting slightly hoarse. "But you forget one thing: I'm only human."

"I never said you were anything else," Donghae parried. Leeteuk shrugged. "No, but you implied it." Donghae rolled his eyes. "What do you want from me? A confession? Okay, fine. I love Eunhyuk. Happy now?" Leeteuk sighed. "You clearly don't get it. What I'm saying is that I'm there for you if you need someone to talk to. I'm there for you if you need someone to laugh with. I'm there for you when you need a shoulder to cry on. I'm there for you if you need someone to scold. I'm there for you, I'll always be."

Donghae was slightly startled by such a reply. He couldn't reply anything for a while, as he was thinking about the meaning of Leeteuk's words. Leeteuk stood up and walked to the door. "If you feel like getting up," he said "breakfast will be waiting for you." Donghae nodded in confusion. Maybe Eunhyuk wasn't always available, but it wasn't the only one that cared for him.

Heechul ran his fingers through the soft hair of the other. He would never, ever want to give up on him. He buried his face in Eunhyuk's neck and mumbled: "It's time to get up…" Eunhyuk groaned, as he didn't want to, and turned around to wrap an arm around Heechul. "Why…" Heechul grinned. "Give it to my why, aie," he sang softly.

Because of this, Eunhyuk rose, grabbed a pillow and smashed it in Heechul's face: the innocent start of a huge pillow fight. When Leeteuk passed through the hallway, a pillow hit the side of his head. He didn't want to join, but returned the pillow by a well-aimed throw. It hit Eunhyuk right in the face. Heechul used this opportunity to surprise Eunhyuk.

As Kangin passed by, he noticed the unfair fight and attacked Heechul from behind. Leeteuk didn't find it fair the sides weren't equal, and decided to help out Heechul. Siwon then joined them too, but Shindong decided to join Eunhyuk. After a while, only Donghae remained out of the fight.

"Guys," Donghae called, leaning against the door. "I think it's time for us to leave for the concert." The others all stopped in the middle of their action. "He's got a point," Leeteuk noticed. They dropped the pillows back on the right beds. They all left the room again, and the last thing Donghae noticed before closing the door, was Eunhyuk arranging Heechul's clothing. Somehow, he could only find this couple gorgeous, but it hurt.


	7. Super Scratch

**Chapter 7: Super Scratch**

Heechul frowned as he reached his hand out for his phone. It was about 9 am, far too early to be getting up. He groaned and grabbed his phone. "Heechul," he snarled, more still sleeping than awake. A voice on the other side he knew so well replied: "Good morning, Heechul. Jin-Kyong here." Heechul sat up immediately, waking up Eunhyuk.

"Yeah, what's the matter?" Heechul asked, wondering why she was already out of the hospital. She needed quite some time to fully recover. "I don't know how to put this very well," the answer came a little bit later "but I want to raise He Ran myself."

Heechul couldn't reply for a while. She wanted to take his little daughter away from him? After he got so close with her? He had taken care of her for six years now, she couldn't just let that slip away. "I'm sorry," he finally replied "but you can't expect me to give her away. I won't allow you to take her away from me." With these words, he hung up.

Eunhyuk leaned on his elbows. "What's going on?" he asked with his sleepy face. His hair was extremely messy and his eyes were narrowed. The blanket fell down, showing half of his bare chest. He looked at Heechul's worried face, not really sure if he had to interfere.

"Jin-Kyong wants to take He Ran back," Heechul replied, staring at both his hands. Eunhyuk sat up, wrapping his arms around Heechul's waist. "She can't just do that," Eunhyuk said. He let his head rest on Heechul's shoulder. "Her financial status, her recently having been in hospital and all that works negative for her."

Heechul thought about it for a few seconds. "I suppose you're right," he replied, nuzzling into Eunhyuk's hair "Yet it keeps bugging me." Eunhyuk pressed a small kiss on Heechul's lips. "Maybe we'll have to fight, but she's worth it and we can do it." Heechul smiled. Eunhyuk was right. Together, nothing could beat them.

Donghae walked into the kitchen. Leeteuk was already awake, apparently. No wonder, Donghae noticed. He would always take care of everything, no matter how much it cost. "Good morning," Donghae greeted as he walked towards the fridge. Leeteuk smiled back. He was putting on the table for He Ran, who was once again late for school.

Suddenly, Leeteuk put his hand against the fridge, which frightened Donghae. "What the-?" Donghae exclaimed. He was about to open it in order to find himself some food, but by pushing his hand against it, Leeteuk had smashed it right in front of Donghae.

But Leeteuk didn't seem to care he had scared Donghae. He was bending over a little bit, rubbing his head with his other hand. A frown covered his usually bright smiling face. "Sorry," he muttered after a while. Donghae had a frown as well.

"What's going on?" he asked. Leeteuk only shook his head. "Little headache, nothing to worry about." Donghae rose his eyebrows. "Didn't seem that little to me," he replied, opening the fridge. "There's some yoghurt at the bottom, I think," Leeteuk stated as he continued putting the table.

He Ran rushed into the room, putting on her shoes. "I'm late!" she yelled. Leeteuk already held a few slices of bread for her, which she snatched out of his hands and rapidly inserted into her mouth, mumbling a 'thank you'.

Leeteuk smiled. "Do your best," he said, while waving her off. At that moment, Heechul and Eunhyuk entered the room. "Sheez," Heechul said. "She takes after you," Eunhyuk smiled. "I love you!" Heechul screamed after his daughter before the door smashed behind her. "What did I do to deserve a daughter that resembles me," he nagged.

Eunhyuk snorted and pressed a kiss on his cheek. "She's a great girl," he replied. Heechul frowned. "Yes, but my sides aren't that great. I mean, she never gets up in time!" The other members all had to laugh, seeing Heechul's fake-disappointed face. Donghae rose an eyebrow. "Kids always imitate their parents' behavior," he noticed, which caused the others to laugh once again.

Leeteuk ran his hand through his hair. It hadn't been the first time he had had such a headache-attack, but it was the first time it had occurred in public. He went upstairs, deciding he would take a short rest. As he laid down on his bad, staring at the ceiling, he wondered if it wouldn't be better to go see a doctor. It had been a while since the first attack, and it only worsened through time. It bugged him to worry the others about it. Maybe it was better if they didn't know about it.

After a few minutes, he picked up his phone and dialed the doctor's phone number. "Hello," the doctor's kind voice replied "How can I help you?" Leeteuk sighed and started his explanation. "A few months ago, I started having headaches. I thought it was nothing, but they keep coming back. Instead of going away, they've only worsened. Is it possible to pass by later this week?"

The doctor listened carefully, then replied: "Yes, I think it's best if you could pass by, but I might need special equipment. I'll be at the hospital on Wednesday evening. Would that be possible for you?" Leeteuk checked in his agenda and confirmed. "I'll be there at around 8pm," he said "Thank you very much. Goodbye."

The phone call didn't make Leeteuk feel better: on the contrary, it made him feel like he was a terminal ill person. But on the other hand, there wasn't much that couldn't be solved nowadays. Leeteuk put his hands behind his head, staring at the ceiling. He wondered what he still missed in his life, and realized it was only one thing.

At that moment, Donghae came in. "Hey," he greeted, as he sat down on the edge of Leeteuk's bed "are you feeling alright?" When Leeteuk nodded, Donghae sighed. "I want to talk to you about… You know…" Leeteuk nodded again. "Bring it on," he said, continuing staring at the ceiling.

Donghae looked over his shoulder, not certain how to start. "I wonder…" he mumbled. Leeteuk poked him in his chest with his toes. "Speak more clearly," he said with a playful smile "I barely hear you." Donghae glared at him, but continued: "As you know, I love Eunhyuk, but seeing him with Heechul hurts me so badly. I know it sounds pathetic, but…"

"It doesn't," Leeteuk interrupted him. "What?" Donghae asked in confusion. "It's not pathetic," Leeteuk said "It's sweet, and I know how much it hurts. I used to like Heechul myself, but that's long over." Donghae was a little startled right now.

"I just don't know what to do," he mumbled, staring at his hands that were resting in his lap. Leeteuk sat up a bit. "I don't think you should do anything," he said "if they break up, both of them would be deeply hurt. They're just so perfect for each other. Heechul is showing a side of him I've never seen before, and Eunhyuk loves to take care of him. I wouldn't want to mess that up."

Donghae let out a long sigh. "You're right," he whispered, tearing up a little "I wouldn't stand a chance, and I don't want to be the one to cause Eunhyuk such pain." He turned towards Leeteuk and smiled softly. "Thank you."


	8. Super Sacrifice

**Chapter 8: Super Sacrifice**

Heechul had to visit court many times in order to protect his claim on He Ran's raising. It were tiresome days, especially when Eunhyuk didn't come with. Eunhyuk was his moral support, he needed him. The court had just ended for another time.

Eunhyuk and Heechul left to the car, walking hand in hand. They didn't speak. It had been hard to stand out against the pleading of Jin-Kyong. She had put up a terrifyingly sad performance, although it hadn't been an act. Jin-Kyong meant every word of it, but the moment she had started crying, Eunhyuk had felt like they had lost already. Yet they wouldn't give up. They just couldn't.

Heechul opened the door of the car for Eunhyuk. Then he took his seat behind the wheel. They didn't speak a word, both thinking about He Ran. Eunhyuk only had to glance at Heechul in order to see he was worried. He lowered his head and stared at his hands, that were resting in his lap. He could understand him so perfectly: giving up what you loved wasn't easy at all.

They drove home in silence. Neither of them didn't dare to disturb the other's rest and thinking, and both appreciated the other's quietness. But the moment they arrived and Heechul turned the car into the lane, he asked: "Do you think we can make it?" Eunhyuk looked to his side, where Heechul was sitting.

"I don't know," he sighed "I- We're about equally matched. If we manage to do it, it'll be edgy." Heechul looked aside as well. He was tearing up, Eunhyuk noticed. He embraced the other as soon as the engine was turned off. "We can, as long as we're together."

Heechul wrapped his arms around Eunhyuk's back. "I believe in us," he whispered "as long as we're together." Heechul stepped out of the car and opened the door for Eunhyuk, who smiled gratefully at him. Donghae came out of the kitchen at that moment.

"Welcome home," he greeted casually "How did it go?" Neither did speak for a while – Eunhyuk thought it'd be better if Heechul answered, it was his daughter they were talking about. Heechul shrugged. "Not good," he said, not looking at Donghae straightforwardly. Donghae sighed. This was a rather awkward situation, he didn't like Heechul too much for obvious reasons, but he pitied him nonetheless. He patted his shoulder. "All will be fine," he promised "In the end, all will be fine."

Heechul smiled faintly. He wasn't really in the mood to believe such words, but he appreciated the faith the others had in them. He walked towards the fridge and took out a beer. It had become a habit after coming home from court. Heechul knew it wasn't a too great idea, since Eunhyuk always glared at him when he did so. He found it a little bit disturbing, it's not like he was going to get an alcohol addict from one beer a day…

Leeteuk stared at the red lights in front of him. It was just a regular doctor's appointment, but for some odd reason he felt really nervous. The hospital was only a few streets further. The sight of the big, white building frightened him. He didn't have particularly good memories about it…

He drove onto the parking lot and stepped out of his car. The secretary pointed him into the right direction. Leeteuk took the elevator to the second floor. The doctor came out of a patient's room as Leeteuk stepped out of the elevator. "Good evening," he greeted "I'm just done with my patients. Please follow me."

Leeteuk followed willingly, still a little bit nervous. Why did they have to be in the hospital anyway? The doctor seemed to read his mind. "I just decided that it's easier when we're here already," he explained "since if it happens to be something more severe, we can immediately look into it." Leeteuk nodded. It didn't make him feel more at ease, since the doctor seemed to believe it could be something severe.

Nearly an hour later Leeteuk could leave the hospital again. He was almost as white as a paper. Brain cancer… He had never seen it coming. He sat behind the wheel, but didn't start driving back to the dorm yet. How would he explain this to the others? Not. Not yet, at least. He would have to undergo surgery, that much was certain.

The problem was, Leeteuk was scared of surgery. Scared he wouldn't wake up again. Scared nobody would care if he did. His hands trembled. He couldn't believe this was real. Either he died, or he had to undergo surgery. Neither of the options were pleasing.

But what did he have to lose? There was only one thing he still had to do in his life before he would consider it complete. He didn't have a child's wish, nor did he dream of marrying. No, almost everything was perfect in his life.

Leeteuk started the engine. He would think about the options later. Now, he only had to go back and act like nothing happened. He didn't want to worry the others. As he got home, he faked a smile – he was good at that anyway, since he almost always smiled, meant or not.

Eunhyuk wrapped his arms around Heechul's waist. "I'm not feeling well," he muttered. It was nearly time to leave for court again. The last visit had been almost two weeks ago, and Heechul hoped to finish it by now. He softly touched Eunhyuk's forehead.

"Warm," he concluded "You've got a fever. You look a bit pale too. Maybe it's better if you stay home this time." Eunhyuk frowned. "I want to come with," he objected. Heechul shook his head. "I can manage on my own," he replied "I want you to take good care of yourself." Eunhyuk still wanted to protest, but Heechul's worried yet fierce expression made him give in eventually. "Fine," he said as he hid his face in Heechul's chest.

Heechul carried him upstairs, to put him in the bed and cover him carefully with a blanket. It didn't take a minute before Eunhyuk was sleeping. Heechul smiled faintly, turned around and went back down. He had to leave right away, or he wouldn't be in time. Actually, it rendered him more nervous that Eunhyuk wouldn't be there.

The visit at the court didn't take too long. The judge had already made his mind up. "This is my final decision," he spoke in his stern, deep and loud voice. Heechul couldn't believe it. He was sitting there, mouth slightly opened. "No way," he whispered to himself.

Even when the room was emptying, he still would sit there, staring at nothing in particular. Suddenly, he noticed that someone came up to him. It was Jin-Kyong. She took place right beside him. "I'm sorry, Heechul," she said. Her eyes spoke that she truly was. She put a hand on his shoulder. "But she's my daughter too, and… I can't do it without her."

Heechul nodded. "I understand that," he replied "but you seem to have forgotten she's my daughter as well, and that I've been raising her for the past six years. The only reason the judge wouldn't let me raise her, is because I'm with a guy."

He sighed. It wasn't like he would try taking away Jin-Kyong from her daughter, but he just didn't want to lose her himself. "I'll keep contact with you," Jin-Kyong promised "so you can visit us once in a while." She stood up. "Take good care of yourself," she said. Then she turned around and left. Heechul stood up as well. Eunhyuk was right, he thought to himself. We could've done it if we had been together.


	9. Super Sardonic

**Chapter 9: Super Sardonic**

"Put that away," Eunhyuk commanded Heechul. "Why would I," the other muttered. He took another sip of the bottle with the water-like fluid. "Because I asked you nicely," Eunhyuk replied, attempting to take away the bottle "You're getting addicted to that stuff." Heechul laughed, sounding quite crazy.

"You're one to talk, drug addict," he snorted back. "You're wasted!" Eunhyuk exclaimed. He didn't like to be reminded of his past mistake, especially not in situations like this one. "Please," he begged, falling on his knees, next to the couch Heechul was hanging onto "please don't do this to me…"

Leeteuk looked at the duo from the doorpost. It was harsh how things always had to occur to those two. He admired their love for each other. He hadn't seen many couples as pure as them. "I can't cope with you being like this, Heechul…" Eunhyuk whispered desperately. "You're becoming more and more like somebody else."

Donghae wanted to interfere, but Leeteuk stopped him and shook his head. "Intervening would only make things worse," he whispered quietly. "Don't meddle into a couple's affairs. They're strong enough to handle this themselves." Donghae nodded. He understood Leeteuk's point, yet he didn't feel great just looking at it from the side.

"Can I talk to you for a second," Donghae asked Leeteuk. Leeteuk slightly frowned. "Yeah, of course," he replied, a little bit confused. "What's the matter?" Donghae walked up the stairs and went into his own room. He took a seat on the windowsill. "Maybe I should ask you that."

Leeteuk frowned. He stood against the door, still holding his hand onto the knob. "What do you mean?" he asked, not really certain if Donghae knew more than he was supposed to. Donghae sighed. "Don't play games with me," he said, looking at their leader. "You've been having headaches, and I heard your phone conversation with the doctor. You've had an appointment with him, if I'm right. So, what was the outcome?"

Leeteuk rendered slightly more pale. "You weren't supposed to know," he muttered in confusion. "You're avoiding an answer," Donghae returned. Leeteuk sighed and sat on the bed. "Yes," he said "it's true. I've… a condition." An annoyed sigh came from Donghae. "Stop avoiding the answer and speak up," he demanded "I can handle the truth."

The other faintly smiled. "I'm afraid I can't even handle it myself. I'm diagnosed with brain cancer." Donghae became utterly quiet. "What?" he managed to ask after a few minutes. Leeteuk stared at his lap. "I have to undergo surgery," he continued "but for the time being, I won't." Donghae almost ran up to him and grabbed him by his shoulders. "You have to!"

Leeteuk closed his eyes. "No," he said "we've got far too much to do. Our schedules are too busy and with what's going on between Eunhyuk and Heechul… We can't do that. The others can't know yet." Donghae opened his mouth in protest, but Leeteuk rose his hand. "Promise me," commanded. Donghae gave in. "I promise."

Heechul turned over to the other side of the bed. He wasn't used to sleeping alone anymore, but now He Ran was gone and he had a fight with Eunhyuk, he had no other choice. Eunhyuk had refused to sleep with him and even objected to being in the same room. So long Heechul wouldn't change his attitude, Eunhyuk didn't want him nearby.

Heechul found his lover's reactions totally overreacted. He wasn't an alcohol addict yet – or so he thought of himself. There weren't many moments in a day he was sober anymore. He often woke up with a hangover and barely felt good enough to be on stage. However, despite his condition he always participated in the concerts and tours.

The only annoying part about that was that he was forced to be around Eunhyuk. It wouldn't have been a problem if Eunhyuk would act normally, but the obviously ignoring of the other made it nearly impossible to function decently. Even when they were sitting at the table and they needed something passed their way, they would clearly avoid addressing the other one.

The other members found it also quite disturbing, but didn't comment much on it. According Leeteuk, it was better – and safer – not to meddle in their affairs. First of all, Heechul had become more aggressive. Secondly: they were a couple, and a couple should be able to fix their problems themselves. And at last, Leeteuk thought they should have a little faith in their fellow members.

Leeteuk dropped himself on his bed. The coming weeks promised to be far more tiresome than he had anticipated, especially in his current condition. But the concerts and tours were far more important. He couldn't bare the idea of missing one of them.

He stared at the ceiling. Sometimes life was too complicated. It offered chances in the most unexpected moments, but on the other hand did it test you at the most inconvenient times too. He couldn't say he liked his life, although he wouldn't want to recklessly throw it away either. Questions, questions, and no answers at all. It bugged him.

Leeteuk turned on his side. It was getting late already. Outside, it was already dark. He heard voices downstairs, discussing something. Heechul and Eunhyuk, Leeteuk thought. They were probably fighting again over Heechul's drinking problem. Leeteuk sided with Eunhyuk on that part, Heechul did have a drinking problem, no matter how much he denied it.

They should try to fix their troubles as soon as possible, Leeteuk thought. He frowned. The voices downstairs had stopped shouting. Both of them appeared to have gone to bed by now, yet once again they went into the night on bad terms. "When is this going to end?" Leeteuk mumbled to the ceiling. "It can't remain like this for much longer…"

Leeteuk tried to get some sleep, but regular attacks of his headaches kept him awake. They weren't as intense as they had been before, but painful enough to give Leeteuk a horrible night. The results were clearly visible the following morning. Leeteuk barely talked and stared into the distance a lot. This disease would cost him much more than he had anticipated from the start. It wouldn't be easy to remain going on like this.

Tons of coffee didn't help him to get into a better shape either, on the contrary. He became slightly hyperactive for a while, then to nearly drop dead from exhaustion. He would have to make a decision sometime soon: either take the operation, or not. It was all up to him.


	10. Super Safe

**Chapter 10: Super Safe**

Heechul opened his eyes abruptly. He couldn't get used to sleeping alone. This fight they were having cost him more than only Eunhyuk – which was already a far too big price. It cost Heechul's sanity as well. Their fight was literally causing Heechul to turn insane, only he didn't show it to the others.

Showing emotions meant showing weaknesses. As long as he acted like he didn't care, he wouldn't be hurt with it. So, he wouldn't show how much he actually cared. Heechul remained acting as normally as he could.

He stood up from his bed and wandered through the dark corridor. Everyone was sleeping at the moment. The only light came from the moon, and even that was sparse. Heechul stopped in front of one of the rooms. He wanted to go inside, but something scared him.

What if? What if what. Nothing would happen. But what if? What if Eunhyuk didn't like him sneaking inside? What if he didn't want him to snuggle up to his back like they used to? What if he didn't want Heechul around anymore? The words they spoke nowadays… they seemed to point all in one direction: continue like this, and 'we' will not exist for much longer, but it'll become 'you' and 'me' again.

Heechul took his hand off the doorknob. Maybe it was better to just leave him be. He returned to his room, quietly sneaking through the corridor. He did his best to make as less sounds as possible. The door made the casual 'click'-sound when he closed it behind him.

The blanket felt cold, colder than usual. Heechul wrapped it tightly around him, burying his face inside the pillow. Eunhyuk made him go insane. He gave him so much pain, despite his claim to love him no matter what. Where had he gone wrong? When he loved his daughter? You couldn't expect him to quietly let them take his daughter away from him.

Eunhyuk stared at the ceiling. The footsteps in the corridor had vanished. He had heard the usual 'click' when Heechul had closed the door to his room again. Eunhyuk turned around, his back to the door. Why hadn't he come inside? Wasn't he in love with him anymore, perhaps? Why had he given up so easily? Perhaps he didn't care to lose Eunhyuk.

A tear rolled down Eunhyuk's cheek. He hid his face in the pillow and clinched tightly onto it. "Why?" he whispered "Why doesn't he see?" He pulled the blanket closely around himself. For some reason, the bed was colder than usual. A sigh escaped his lips. His life was starting to resemble a story, but in a story you were rather certain of a happy end, while reality… Reality just sucked. The prince doesn't always get to kiss the princess in the end.

Donghae got up early for a change, but nonetheless Leeteuk was awake already. "Good morning," he greeted Donghae. Donghae looked at Leeteuk for a while, observing the other. "Morning," he replied after a while. Leeteuk stopped for a second. "Is there something?" he asked, tilting his head slightly "You've been staring at me for a few minutes."

Donghae shook his head and shrugged. "I was just noticing, you smile always so kindly. You smile so often that I don't even know whether it's real or not." Leeteuk didn't stop smiling, on the contrary, he snorted a little. "Don't worry," he replied with a cheerful twinkle in his eyes "I wouldn't have to fake smiling around you guys."

"Hm," Donghae sounded. He picked up an apple, then to decide he wasn't in the mood to eat it. "Are you ready for today's concert?" he then asked. Leeteuk shrugged. "When am I not ready? You shouldn't worry about me, I think there are others that need your attention far much more than I do."

At that moment, Eunhyuk entered the room. His blonde-dyed hair was sticking towards every possible side. "Morning," he muttered, his eyes only half opened. Donghae ruffled through his hair. "Good morning, Hyukkie," he said as he hugged him.

Eunhyuk wrapped his arms tightly around his friend. He yawned broadly. "Sheez," he muttered "Nearly forgot we have a concert today." Donghae smiled. "Rough night?" Eunhyuk nodded as he escaped from the other's arms. "Couldn't sleep 'till two pm or something." Leeteuk smiled. He nudged Donghae with a playful wink and said: "I didn't know they were here tonight?"

It took Eunhyuk nearly two minutes before he got that Leeteuk was making a pun. He smiled faintly. "I'm a little slow today," he remarked, just when Heechul entered. Heechul didn't look like his usual self either. He was a little pale and looked like he had a serious headache. Donghae frowned. "You look like you partied all night long," he said. Heechul threw him an annoyed glance. "I don't need your comments," he replied.

"Someone's moody today," Donghae noticed as he sat down. Both Eunhyuk and Heechul didn't speak anymore, since they tried to avoid each other as much as possible. It was actually more a matter of not wanting to be reminded of the other's existence. They tried to ignore the other so they wouldn't be hurt anymore.

The stage was burning hot, and drops of sweat fell down. Leeteuk wiped off his face for another time. He had done it countless times before, but it just wouldn't help. The heat caused him to have a headache. Although… Was it surely the heat? Leeteuk could only guess so – or rather, hope so.

He looked to his left, where Kangin was looking at him with a worried face. He smiled warmly, as to say he was fine. But his vision was getting slightly blurry. He staggered a little, but managed to regain his balance just in time.

Kangin came closer, still the worried look on his face. He took Leeteuk's upper arm. "Are you okay?" he asked with a concerned frown. Leeteuk nodded and smiled as a reply. "I'm perfectly fi-" Before he could finish his sentence, he staggered again. He would've fallen to the ground if Kangin wouldn't be holding his arm.

Kangin grabbed tightly onto him. Eunhyuk, who was singing at the time, noticed something going on. He was slightly confused and stopped singing. The others were now alarmed as well. Something was going on. They gathered around Leeteuk and Kangin. Kangin lifted Leeteuk – who was still muttering he was doing fine – in his arms and carried him off stage.

The others continued their performance, but their minds were with Leeteuk more than with the fans. No matter how ill Leeteuk was, he had always fought himself through the concerts. He didn't want to disappoint the public.

As soon as the concert ended, everyone gathered in the hospital. The doctor asked them not to be too busy, since the patient needed to rest. They followed him to the corridor, which was immediately blocked. They tried to stand a little to the side, so the nurses could still pass.

"He needs to undergo surgery," the doctor said "and urgently." Nobody really got why or what he meant, except Donghae. "What the heck are you talking about?" Heechul asked, but before the doctor could answer, Donghae replied: "Leeteuk has got brain cancer."


	11. Super Sleep

**Chapter 11: Super Sleep**

Heechul was the first one to speak. "Brain cancer?" he asked, confirming if what he had just heard was right. Donghae nodded and looked slightly away. He felt bad because he hadn't told the others about it before, nevertheless he had promised Leeteuk not to. He probably would've felt even worse if he broke his promise.

"How long did you know about this?" Eunhyuk asked, the first one to notice it was peculiarly strange that Donghae was the only one to know about it. "A while," Donghae answered, still not straightly looking at the others.

Shindong frowned, noticing where Eunhyuk was going with his questions. "This is a severe matter," he said, despite everyone was aware of that. "Momentarily, Leeteuk is unconscious. Personally I'm really disappointed in you, Donghae. You knew about this, but you didn't tell? What kind of friend are you?"

Donghae opened his mouth to reply, but Kangin was faster to reply. "Yeah, Shindong is right. I mean, Leeteuk could've died without us knowing about it." The others joined in their opinion, blaming Donghae for what happened.

Donghae understood their frustrations and why they pointed the guilt-finger at him, but that didn't make it easier at all. It was true, telling the others would probably have brought Leeteuk far earlier into the hospital. But hadn't it been Leeteuk's choice to keep going? Donghae had only respected the elder one's choice, he wasn't to blame.

It took a while before the others found back their normal lives. They did their best to keep the band together, despite Leeteuk's absence. Nonetheless Donghae had become more of a lone wolf and Heechul and Eunhyuk still had their problems to deal with.

And since problems seemed to attract even more problems, then to mate with them and create extra problems, Donghae didn't see any reason to feel comfortable. His fears came true, unfortunately. It didn't last far too long before Eunhyuk and Heechul officially broke up.

Besides a whole lot of tears, screaming, yelling, hateful words and fights, it also caused the fandom to 'split' into groups: those who cheered for Heechul, those who cheered for Eunhyuk, those who picked neither side and those who thought they should get back together. The main idiocy about it was that none of the groups actually had any idea about the 'He Ran-matter'.

Donghae rubbed his hands over his face. Just at the point where he had thought things couldn't get any worse, the world decided to go stand upside down and shake its ass towards happiness. Even Eunhyuk was starting to become more and more distant from Donghae – not because of Donghae's 'mistake' to tell nothing, but due to his own, personal problems.

Only a few days after their brake-up, Eunhyuk overheard one of Heechul's phone calls. He didn't sound too distressed and giggled even, despite he was also talking about the fact that he just broke up. Eunhyuk, gravely disappointed in Heechul, decided to do the exact same thing. If Heechul was allowed to flirt two days after their brake-up, so could Eunhyuk.

He took his phone and dialed the number of his old friend, Jin-Sang, whom he had developed an amazing friendship with over the last six years. They had been childhood friends before, but their friendship could use a little more renewal. Both sides, Eunhyuk versus Heechul, were quite upset about the others behavior. They couldn't understand they meant so little to each other.

Heechul, who had been calling with Jin-Kyong – not for relationship reasons, but for He Ran – now started hitting on her, as did she hit on him. It wouldn't take much time before their rather superficial knowledge of each other developed towards a rather intimate friendship and eventually even more.

When Eunhyuk found out about their relationship, he couldn't handle his nerves anymore. He had a nervous breakdown and had to go on a short holiday for a while. Heechul in the meantime did feel quite guilty about leaving Eunhyuk, but he couldn't reach him on the phone anymore. In fact, Eunhyuk saw that Heechul called him, but refused to pick up.

Heechul eventually borrowed Kangin's phone, but when he said it was him who was calling, Eunhyuk would hang up immediately, clearly not in the mood to talk to him. Heechul decided it was time to look him up, but none of the others wanted to tell him where Eunhyuk had gone. Heechul called Jin-Sang after a while and asked if he could visit him.

They set up an appointment and Heechul left not much later. When he rang the doorbell however, it wasn't Jin-Sang who opened, but Eunhyuk who was staying with his friend for a while. He looked like he had just gotten out of his bed – which in fact was true.

"What do you want?" Eunhyuk asked, still with a sleepy voice. "I asked the others to keep you away from me. Don't you see I don't want to talk to you at the moment?" Before Heechul could even answer, Eunhyuk had already shut the door in his face.

Heechul sighed desperately, but decided it'd be for the better if he did not bother Eunhyuk too much. He told Donghae what happened, despite the fact that he was still disappointed in him for hiding the truth about Leeteuk's disease, and asked him for a little guidance.

But Donghae brushed it off rather casually. "I'm dealing with my own problems," he replied. "You know, the problems where everyone accuses me of trying to kill Leeteuk." Heechul made an annoyed sigh. "We're not saying that, so don't overreact. It's just that you should've told us what was going on."

"Why?" Donghae wondered out loud. "It's not like it's of any importance to you what Leeteuk actually asks or wants." Heechul opened his mouth to object, but Donghae continued his speech. "Yes, it was Leeteuk's choice. He made me promise not to tell you guys. For what reason? I don't know. It's none of my business. I respect what his wishes are, and I really hoped you guys could do that for each other too."

Heechul was completely stunned by the raging of the other. He hadn't known about that promise, but then again: nobody ever asked Donghae's opinion on it. He had to tell the others about it, before they would truly blame Donghae for mistakes he actually hadn't made.

"I'm so sorry," he said "I had no idea. I shall tell the others you're not to blame, but please understand that…" Before he could finish his sentence, Donghae interrupted: "You're not going anywhere for the moment. I know what's going on between you two, so put your fucking ass on that chair and you're going to listen to me for a while."

Startled of the reaction he had gotten, Heechul obeyed the other and sat down on the chair, curious to what kind of rattle would now follow. And for a reason, Heechul was always interested in what was going on with Eunhyuk, despite the fact that they were having a huge fight at the moment or that the other didn't care what was going on with him.


	12. Super Shady

**Chapter 12: Super Shady**

Donghae sat down on the edge of his bed. "I'm sorry if I'm being a little harsh," he said "but the way you two have been treating each other is… I don't know." He then sighed and folded his hands, leaning his elbows on his knees. "I've been in love with Eunhyuk for years." He saw Heechul frown slightly. "Literally years," Donghae stressed the last word a little.

Heechul didn't really know how to react on that. On one hand, he pitied the other, but on the other hand, a strong feeling of jealousy rose over him. Eunhyuk was his, and despite their fight he wouldn't allow anyone to even get close with him.

"Don't worry," Donghae said with a faint smile, noticing the slight frown that had appeared on Heechul's face. "I'm not going to try to take Eunhyuk away from you." He leaned a little backwards. "However disturbing and frustrating I might've found it, you gave Eunhyuk the six greatest years in his entire life."

Heechul didn't move. He surely hadn't expected that Donghae was in love with Eunhyuk, but he hadn't seen it coming that Donghae could actually be so kind to him, complimenting him on the man he had been for Eunhyuk. "Thanks," he said "I guess," he then quickly added.

Donghae only nodded vaguely, saying: "It wasn't a compliment," but then continued preaching. "I had expected you two to spend many more years together, as a family with He Ran. Of course you couldn't have foreseen losing her and what you would do then, but is it worth giving up that one thing you actually care for? Be honest with yourself, he's the only thing you had left, and you let him go."

A startled look on Heechul's face showed Donghae that his talking had the effect he had been wishing for. "Look," Donghae said in an a little more comforting tone than before "You both are giving up. You have to options: let go of Eunhyuk or grow yourself some balls and fix this. It's up to you what choice you make, but I'm trying to help you pick the right one." With this said, Donghae was done with their conversation.

"I'm going back," he said "You'd better overthink this carefully. I'm not threatening you, but there'll be consequences to hurting Eunhyuk." He smashed the door behind him – the entire door could hear it – and walked down the stairs like nothing had happened. "What?" he asked the others, that were looking strangely at him when he passed by.

When they asked him what exactly was going on, he just shrugged and said nothing really happened or acted like he didn't know what they were talking about. Eunhyuk however knew something had happened because of Donghae's weird behavior, but decided not to talk to him. If Donghae wanted to talk about something, he would. There was no reason to chase him if he didn't want to talk.

"Eunhyuk," a sudden voice woke him up from his usual daydreaming. "What is it," Eunhyuk replied, a little annoyed and angry. He had recognized the voice immediately. "I want to talk to you," Heechul said. He was standing in the door, the knob still in his hand. But before he could say anything more, Eunhyuk already replied: "I don't think we have much left to say to each other."

Heechul pretty much ignored that comment and came in. He quietly closed the door behind him, giving Eunhyuk the 'it-is-important'-look. "Fine," Eunhyuk mumbled. He took a pile of clothing off a chair and dropped in the floor. "Sit down," he said, shoving the pile under his bed. Heechul did as he was told, noticing Eunhyuk's room was messier than before.

"What is it now?" Eunhyuk asked, annoyed – and slightly embarrassed – that Heechul was looking around in his room. Heechul didn't really know how to start and cursed himself quietly for not preparing. "Look I…" he started, but looking at Eunhyuk he lost the last bit of courage he had managed to scrape together.

He started to rattle about a different subject, as to save himself from what he actually planned to confess. "We shouldn't blame Donghae for what happened to Leeteuk and not telling us because actually Leeteuk ask-" Eunhyuk made a disturbed gesture. He had a frown on his face. "This is not what you came to tell me, is it?"

Heechul opened and closed his mouth a few times. "How do you know?" he asked. Eunhyuk rolled with his eyes. "We're in a relationship since six years," he remembered the other. Heechul noticed quietly that the way Eunhyuk had phrased it, implied they were still together, while it had actually been him who had dumped Heechul and not the other way around. A faint smile appeared on his face.

Eunhyuk made an annoyed sound. "What're you grinning for? This isn't funny," he hissed. "I don't care about what happened between us," Heechul suddenly said. But after a split second he realized the way he had said it could be easily miscomprehended.

"Oh," was the only thing Eunhyuk could reply, a pained expression on his face. Heechul stood up and grabbed Eunhyuk's upper arms. "Don't misunderstand," he said hastily, looking the other straight in the eyes. "I don't care, because I love you unconditionally."

He took a deep breath. Eunhyuk seemed slightly surprised, but something of a happy spark had appeared in his eyes. He wanted to reply something, but Heechul didn't let him – if Eunhyuk would say anything, he probably wouldn't be able to say anything at all anymore. "I want you back," Heechul said. "That is, if you still love me and want me back."

A playful smile appeared on Eunhyuk's face. "Yes," he replied, a slight blush coloring his cheeks "but only on one condition: you stop drinking." Heechul closed his arms around the other, pressing his face in his shoulder. The touch of Eunhyuk's arms around him pretty much sealed it. "Promised," Heechul whispered. He was so damn grateful towards Donghae.

Donghae walked in at that moment. Seeing his best friend and his rival this way made him somehow overjoyed. His talk had worked. But at the same time, it was like a sword pierced his heart. It felt like he had lost Eunhyuk for good.

Heechul looked up. "What is it?" he asked Donghae. Donghae waved with a white envelope. "Mail for you," he said to Heechul. "It looks quite important and formal." Heechul already plucked the letter out of his hands. "Especially since there's the seal of the court thingy on it," he added. Heechul opened the envelope. His eyes widened a bit. "What the…" he started to say. "What's it say?" Eunhyuk asked, quite curious. Heechul gave him the letter.

"Is this…?" Eunhyuk started. Heechul nodded. "Yeah," he said. Eunhyuk smiled. "It's as we promised then. As long as we're together, everything will be alright in the end." Suddenly Donghae's voice disturbed them. "Hey!" he yelled. "You're making me curious. What does the letter say?" Heechul grinned a little. "Well…"


	13. Super Seclusive

**Chapter 13: Super Seclusion**

"Well…" Heechul started "This letter is from the court thingy, as you call it. It says that Jin-Kyog is financially too unstable to be able to take care of a child on her own. Furthermore, apparently she feels guilty about taking He Ran away from us. Therefore, we're called back to court to see if this can be solved into an arrangement that's positive for both the parties."

"Wow," was the first thing Donghae could say "That's… amazing. When are you supposed to go?" Heechul looked back at the letter and slightly frowned. "This Saturday already," he replied. "But we have concert then. Guess we won't be there with you guys then. Sorry about that, but He Ran is more important."

"It's okay," a fourth voice sounded from the door. Leeteuk had entered. He looked quite pale, but he smiled gently – as usual. "Are you feeling okay?" Donghae asked, a worried expression covering his face. Leeteuk only nodded. "Not worse than usual," he replied "I'll manage through the concert, don't worry."

Eunhyuk, Heechul nor Donghae looked fully convinced, but they knew that when Leeteuk had set his mind on doing something, he would do it, no matter what the others said. Especially if it was for the good of the group. "Don't overdo it," Eunhyuk warned the elder.

"Actually, I came because there's a phone call from the police for you, Eunhyuk," Leeteuk changed the subject not all too subtly. "It's about an old friend of you, Jin-Sang." Eunhyuk rushed away to pick up the phone. "Who's Jin-Sang?" Donghae asked "That guy from…?" Heechul only nodded. "Yeah, he helped Eunhyuk six years ago." Nobody liked talking about the events from then, so they all rendered quiet.

When Eunhyuk came back, he looked quite worried. "Jin-Sang's arrested for drug dealing," he said. Heechul frowned. "I suppose it's actually a righteous arrest," he noticed, referring to the incident that had happened about six years before "but from the looks of it you're wanting to bail him out?" Eunhyuk nodded. "He has to appear in court on Saturday."

Heechul tilted his head to the right. "That's when we have court as well." Eunhyuk nodded. "It's later, though, so we might make it to both." Leeteuk shrugged. "That's settled then." He turned around and went downstairs. He called their manager to explain the situation. The manager wasn't too happy about another concert without full crew, but understood this matter was more important and gave them his permission to go.

That Saturday approached far more quickly than they had anticipated. Before they knew, they put on their formal clothing, got in their car and rode off. As they arrived at the court building, Eunhyuk took a deep breath. He obviously was nervous about the whole matter. When they stepped out of the car and entered the building, Jin-Kyong was already waiting for them. She looked tired.

Eunhyuk noticed her hair was messier than usual and the blouse she was wearing was buttoned wrongly. He glanced to the side, looking at Heechul's expression upon seeing her. Heechul too seemed to feel rather uncomfortable. "Let's go to her," Eunhyuk whispered quietly while nudging Heechul softly.

Heechul nodded, and stepped towards the mother of his daughter. They politely bowed for each other, exchanging formal greetings. Eunhyuk subtly gestured that her blouse was buttoned wrongly. Jin-Kyong hastily smiled at him, thanking him for preventing her going inside the room like that.

The court didn't take very long, and the outcome was clear in a few minutes. It was decided that Jin-Kyong was financially too unstable to take care of a kid on her own. While the judge wanted to give full custody to Heechul, Heechul had decided He Ran could live a week with them, and the next week with her mother, swapping families every week.

When they were out of the court, Jin-Kyong nearly fell to her knees in order to thank Heechul, her eyes were tearing up already. Eunhyuk said to Heechul he could better stay with Jin-Kyong for a while, since he had to go to the court with Jin-Sang. Heechul pressed a kiss on his cheek and sat down next to Jin-Kyong, trying to tell her she didn't need to thank him.

Eunhyuk entered the room, noticing he was only just in time. Jin-Sang was already there, as was the judge. At the end of the court, Eunhyuk paid the fee in order to have Jin-Sang be released. Jin-Sang was startled to see his friend there, and hadn't expected him to bail him out.

When they exited the room, Jin-Sang was still thanking Eunhyuk, who replied harshly, yet with a smile: "Will you shut up now?" Jin-Sang immediately rendered quiet, a little startled by Eunhyuk's bitchiness. "I'll pay you back, though," Jin-Sang promised.

Despite Eunhyuk's effort to talk it out of his head, Jin-Sang kept to his promise. He wanted to pay Eunhyuk back for what he had done for him. Jin-Kyong and Heechul were both grinning when they heard their discussion.

"Oh, excuse me," Eunhyuk said when he noticed the others look at them amused. "Jin-Sang, this are my boyfriend Heechul and Jin-Kyong." He made a slight gesture at the two he just mentioned. They both simultaneously bowed, repeating their names. "Heechul, Jin-Kyong, this is my childhood friend Jin-Sang," Eunhyuk now returned the introduction.

Jin-Sang bowed properly as well, but he introduced himself too. "I am prince Jin-Sang of the mighty empire Korea," he started, with an air like he was indeed a prince. Eunhyuk gave him a playful smack on the back of his head. "Behave," he said with a stern voice and a slight frown – also playing.

At that moment, Heechul's phone went off. Heechul frowned and took it out of his pocket. "It's our manager," he said to Eunhyuk while picking up the phone. Eunhyuk excused them to Jin-Sang and Jin-Kyong. "We'll be leaving now," he quietly said.

Jin-Sang and Jin-Kyong both nodded, and Heechul and Eunhyuk went outside. Eunhyuk looked at Heechul, seeing a worried expression on his face. As Heechul hung up after a few times 'yes' and a 'we'll be right there', he nearly sprinted at their car.

"What happened," Eunhyuk asked, while hastily stepping into the car on the passenger's seat. He immediately fastened his seatbelt, but had to remind Heechul of doing so as well, since Heechul was about to leave without doing so.

"Leeteuk collapsed on the way to the concert hall," Heechul said, speeding up with his car. "They took him to the hospital, and the doctor would be there in a few minutes." Eunhyuk's jaw nearly dropped. "Do you know how bad it is?" he asked. But Heechul shook his head. "The manager didn't say too much, he sounded worried enough."

They didn't arrive much later, and immediately rushed towards the right room. The doctor had already arrived and was bending over a snow-white Leeteuk. He shook his head and seemed worried as well. "There's not much we'll be able to do, except an operation," he said. "But whether or not to take the chance is up to Leeteuk only."


	14. Super Sequent

**Chapter 14: Super Sequent**

When he opened his eyes, the first thing he saw was everybody gathered around his bed. It took Leeteuk a few moments to realize where he was, and remember what had happened. The headache was pounding in his head and his vision still slightly blurry.

As he opened his eyes a little further, one of the others called out: "He's waking up! He's finally waking up!" A few voices started talking to each other, and some asked Leeteuk if he was okay. He blinked a few times, then to turn towards Heechul and Eunhyuk's voices. "How was court?" was the first thing he asked.

A short silence followed. After what happened to himself, their leader still thought of others more than himself. Despite the pain and trouble of his own horrifying state. Heechul briefly reported about what happened and the results of court.

"You did a good thing to share parenting," Leeteuk said with a faint smile. His skin looked as white as the pillow his head was resting on. Heechul brushed the compliment off, saying: "I just didn't want to raise a daughter on my own. I got used to having my private time with Eunhyuk now."

But nobody was as stupid as to believe that, because ever since He Ran was gone, Heechul and Eunhyuk's relationship broke down. Luckily they now got back together and had promised each other never to let something like that happen again.

At that moment, Leeteuk's doctor came in. He made clear he wanted to tell Leeteuk the news himself, and in private. The others quickly and quietly left the room, worried about their leader's reaction. Donghae tried to delay himself a little, in order to leave the room lastly. Leeteuk was a strong personality, Donghae thought, watching over his shoulder to the ill leader.

Their eyes crossed and Leeteuk smiled at Donghae, leaving Donghae to rush a little more out of the room. The doctor impatiently entered it as soon as Leeteuk was alone. He put his hands in his pockets, a severe expression take over his face. "I have bad news," he told Leeteuk. Leeteuk just made a gesture with his hand.

"Don't try to butter it up for me," he replied "Get to the point." The doctor sighed. "You need surgery, and urgently. If you don't take up the chance, you'll definitely die. If you do, you have a twenty-five percent chance of survival."

Leeteuk didn't seem far too surprised, despite the doctor's expectations. He nodded. "I'll think about it," he replied. Most patients were eager to take on the chance of survival and the question was rather procedure than an actual question. "You… are not going to take it?" the doctor carefully asked.

Leeteuk frowned slightly. "No, I didn't say that," he noticed. "I'm just going to consider both options. What's the use in trying to survive if you've accomplished everything you ever wanted in your life? Sooner or later, you'll die anyway."

The doctor was rather startled. There were few people that age that were already satisfied with their lives. "I'll leave you then," he said "so you can overthink whether or not you'll take the chance. But let me tell you: you're not alone. You've got the rest of your group that has an opinion too." Leeteuk nodded. "But in the end, I'm the one that has to decide," he replied casually.

As soon as the doctor left his room, Leeteuk let out a sigh. He knew the man wouldn't tell the others about what they had exchanged inside, but it wouldn't take long for them to figure out something wasn't right. Wasn't right? It was still his decision, and if his life's wishes were fulfilled, what use had living then?

But they weren't, Leeteuk suddenly realized. He had achieved everything he wished in his life, except one thing. The second he thought about it, the door opened again. The others entered the room again, gathering around Leeteuk. They stayed with him for the rest of the day, making sure Leeteuk wouldn't be bored.

They left quite early, leaving only Donghae behind. The others didn't want to disturb Leeteuk's rest which he sorely needed, but on the other hand they didn't want to leave him entirely alone either. Donghae had offered to stay there – in fact he wanted to talk to Leeteuk too.

Donghae took a chair and placed it next to Leeteuk's bed. Leeteuk was already dozing off, he noticed. He observed their leader's face. Angelic indeed, Donghae thought to himself. Fangirls weren't all that crazy.

After a few hours, Donghae himself was dozing off as well. His eyes were closing automatically, his body feeling heavier than usual. Leeteuk however was waking up again. He noticed Donghae leaning on the side of his bed. Another while and he would be drooling, Leeteuk thought.

He carefully touched the dark, messy hair of the other. Donghae nearly jumped up, frightened for a second by the touch. Leeteuk only smiled kindly. "Sorry," he said "I didn't mean to scare you." Donghae shrugged and ran his hand through his hair. "It's quite alright," he replied, trying to minimalize the fact that he got frightened so easily.

Leeteuk's smile disappeared. He was observing the other with a rather worried look, not really certain what he was doing there. "So," Leeteuk wondered "Why of all people did you stay behind with me? I can sleep on my own, you know." Donghae faintly smiled. "I know," he replied "but… there were certain things I wanted to talk to you about."

"I'm aware of that," Leeteuk remarked "Let me guess… Eunhyuk and Heechul?" Donghae shortly nodded, expecting Leeteuk to continue his stream of thoughts, but Leeteuk didn't. He just looked at Donghae with this expecting expression on his face. Donghae sighed. "I love Eunhyuk," he finally confessed.

"I love him, but he seems meant to be with Heechul. I'm jealous, but Heechul makes him happy, so who am I to say that's wrong?" He seemed rather desperate when he started to tell everything, but Leeteuk still didn't answer.

"I don't know what I have to do anymore," Donghae sighed, looking at his hands. "I don't want to lose what we have in our friendship, I don't want to cause trouble in our group, I just… I don't know it anymore. And I hoped you could help me with it," he added, giving Leeteuk a rather hopeful glance.

Leeteuk waited for a while, reflecting a few thoughts. "They are meant for each other indeed," he then said. "I don't think you'd manage to have them break up, even if you would try to." Donghae tilted his head a little to the side. He didn't want to break them up, he realized.

"And if they break up automatically, will you still be in love with him then? Or will your love have faded by the time? Sometimes, it doesn't last. But sometimes, it'll last a lifetime." Donghae thought it over for a few seconds. Maybe Leeteuk was right, and maybe his love would indeed fade after a few weeks, months, or even years. Was it worth the risk?

"If I have to be honest with you, which I will be, I'd say you should let them be and move on." Donghae was rather disturbed by this thought, but realized it was for everyone's best. After all, Eunhyuk was happy, and Heechul… They were friends. They deserved each other, needed each other. Wanted each other.

"You're right," Donghae concluded "I'll let them be, support them in any way I can, and try to get over these feelings." Leeteuk smiled kindly, as usual, but this time, there was a certain warmth coming from that smile as well. Donghae liked the look of it, watching Leeteuk smile made him calm down, eased him from the inside.


	15. Super Sedate

**Chapter 15: Super Sedate**

"Thank you, for the help and… just for being you," Donghae said to Leeteuk. The other didn't react but with a smile. But that smile disappeared quite fast. "Donghae…" Leeteuk said slowly, hesitating, like he somewhat didn't want to tell him what he was about to tell. Donghae looked up, wondering what the other wanted to talk about.

"I'm doubting about taking the operation," Leeteuk said. Before Donghae could protest, he rose his hand. "I nearly did everything I wanted to in my life. There's no use in postponing the end when I've already done what I wanted to." He stopped for a few moments, letting his words get to Donghae. Donghae was only staring at the other, surprised at his resolve.

"But… You said nearly everything," Donghae pointed out, trying to convince the other to just live longer so he could accomplish that. "Yes," Leeteuk replied "but… I can still do that." He leant in to Donghae, his mouth nearly touching Donghae's ear. "I love you," he whispered.

Donghae couldn't say a word for a few minutes, and was blankly staring in the distance. He had expected a lot, but not that. "How…" Donghae muttered after a while "How long?" Leeteuk smiled faintly. "Already since a year after Heechul and Eunhyuk were together," he replied.

Again, Donghae remained quiet. Now he understood what Leeteuk had meant before. "And confessing to me was the last thing you wished to do," he more stated than asked. Leeteuk nodded. "Yes, now I have accomplished everything I wanted to in my life." Donghae realized that Leeteuk was saying: 'now I'm ready to die'. He couldn't believe it.

"I don't want you to die," he said in a nearly begging tone. Leeteuk petted his hair softly. "Don't worry, I'll never truly leave you, nor the others," he said. "I just have one more thing to ask you." Donghae looked up. He knew there was no way to convince Leeteuk. "Tell me what it is," Donghae said, implying that no matter what it was, he'd do it for his leader.

"Stay with me tonight." It was a rather simple request, but Donghae knew it was going to be hard on him. He just knew it was the last time Leeteuk would fall asleep. "I…" he started. He wanted to refuse. He couldn't stay with the other to watch him die. But he couldn't let him die alone. "I'll stay with you," he promised.

"I'll stay with you, too," Leeteuk replied. He looked at the ceiling for a second. That wasn't the thing he wanted to see as the last thing in his life. He glanced at Donghae, who was sitting right beside him. Seeing Donghae watch over him, made him slightly dose off.

Donghae looked at Leeteuk, a painful feeling making his heart ache. Leeteuk's eyes were closed. The sound of his breathing was still steadily continuing, but Donghae didn't feel like it would continue like that for far much longer. He wanted to wake Leeteuk up.

But Leeteuk looked peaceful, a well-meant smile covering his face. His chest went up, and down, back up, and down again. Donghae bent over and stroked Leeteuk's hair softly. "You…" He sighed. "You truly are an angel."

_The two men were dressed completely in white. They were looking at the two others. "Don't you think it's time?" one of them asked the other. The other looked up and nodded. "Yes, I think so." The first one stood up, and walked towards the patient. He reached out his hand and touched his forehead. "Come," he spoke softly._

_ The patient stood up, and looked at the man that was sitting beside his bed. "Will I be able to watch over him?" he asked the first man. He nodded. "You are meant to," he replied. "I only want him to be happy," the patient replied "I want to protect him at all costs."_

_The second man laid his hand on his shoulder. "Leeteuk," he said "now you're one of us, you can protect him in more ways than you could before." Leeteuk looked over his shoulder. The feathery white thing that was sticking to his back seemed rather agreeable._

"_But… why me?" he asked, after a few moments of silence. "You were born to be," the first man replied. "It's not a coincidence people called you an angel." Before he could reply, the two men disappeared in a soft shimmering white light and Leeteuk was the only one left in the room._

Donghae looked up. The sound of breathing that had filled the room had faded away. He reached out his hand to Leeteuk's cheek and softly touched it. It was colder than before. Donghae tried to hold back his tears, convincing himself that Leeteuk was somewhere out there, watching over him.

He stood up and called a doctor. Immediately someone came to check upon Leeteuk, and they tried their best to reanimate him. It took them a while before realizing there was nothing they could do anymore. The manager and the others were called, along with Leeteuk's family.

But Donghae was distracted by something entirely different. He noticed something lying on the chair where he had been sitting on. He walked towards it and reached out for it. He looked at the small object he was holding in his hand. It was a tiny, extremely soft white feather.

Donghae smiled. "I knew I could count on you." Leeteuk knew he couldn't see him, but yet he smiled brightly. "I'll wait here for you," he said, knowing Donghae couldn't hear him. "I'll wait until you join me, but for now, live your life to the fullest. I'll never leave your side."


	16. Super Seraphic (alternate ending)

**Chapter 16: Super Seraphic (alternate ending)**

"Thank you, for the help and… just for being you," Donghae said to Leeteuk. The other didn't react but with a smile. But that smile disappeared quite fast. "Donghae…" Leeteuk said slowly, hesitating, like he somewhat didn't want to tell him what he was about to tell. Donghae looked up, wondering what the other wanted to talk about.

"I'm doubting about taking the operation," Leeteuk said. Before Donghae could protest, he rose his hand. "I nearly did everything I wanted to in my life. There's no use in postponing the end when I've already done what I wanted to." He stopped for a few moments, letting his words get to Donghae. Donghae was only staring at the other, surprised at his resolve.

"But… You said nearly everything," Donghae pointed out, trying to convince the other to just live longer so he could accomplish that. "Yes," Leeteuk replied "but… I can still do that." He leant in to Donghae, his mouth nearly touching Donghae's ear. "I love you," he whispered.

Donghae couldn't say a word for a few minutes, and was blankly staring in the distance. He had expected a lot, but not that. "How…" Donghae muttered after a while "How long?" Leeteuk smiled faintly. "Already since a year after Heechul and Eunhyuk were together," he replied.

Again, Donghae remained quiet. Now he understood what Leeteuk had meant before. "And confessing to me was the last thing you wished to do," he more stated than asked. Leeteuk nodded. "Yes, now I have accomplished everything I wanted to in my life." Donghae realized that Leeteuk was saying: 'now I'm ready to die'. He couldn't believe it.

"I don't want you to die," he said in a nearly begging tone. Leeteuk petted his hair softly. "Don't worry, I'll never truly leave you, nor the others," he said. "I just have one more thing to ask you." Donghae looked up. He knew there was no way to convince Leeteuk. "Tell me what it is," Donghae said, implying that no matter what it was, he'd do it for his leader.

"Stay with me tonight." It was a rather simple request, but Donghae knew it was going to be hard on him. He just knew it was the last time Leeteuk would fall asleep. "I…" he started. He wanted to refuse. He couldn't stay with the other to watch him die. But he couldn't let him die alone. "I'll stay with you," he promised.

"I'll stay with you, too," Leeteuk replied. He looked at the ceiling for a second. That wasn't the thing he wanted to see as the last thing in his life. He glanced at Donghae, who was sitting right beside him. Seeing Donghae watch over him, made him slightly doze off.

Donghae looked at Leeteuk, a painful feeling making his heart ache. Leeteuk's eyes were closed. The sound of his breathing was still steadily continuing, but Donghae didn't feel like it would continue like that for far much longer. He wanted to wake Leeteuk up.

But Leeteuk looked peaceful, a well-meant smile covering his face. His chest went up, and down, back up, and down again. Donghae bent over and stroked Leeteuk's hair softly. "You…" He sighed. "You truly are an angel."

_The two men were dressed completely in white. They were looking at the two others. "Don't you think it's time?" one of them asked the other. The other looked up and nodded. "Yes, I think so." He remained quiet for a few seconds, but suddenly shook his head. "Let's go back."_

_ The first one frowned. "You know we're supposed to bring him with." The second one smiled, but shrugged. "I'll take responsibility for it," he replied as he pulled the other's sleeve. "Let's go." The first one obediently followed. But before they left, he turned around towards the patient._

_ "We'll come for you another time," he said. The patient looked slightly confused. "Who are you?" he asked, but they didn't give an answer. "Take the chance, wake up." The white men turned around again, and disappeared in a soft shimmering white light._

Donghae looked up. Leeteuk had suddenly woken up and sat straight up in his bed. He seemed slightly confused. "What just happened?" Leeteuk asked, but Donghae only stared at him like he was seeing a ghost. Leeteuk frowned. "I've changed my mind," he suddenly said, slipping out of the bed. "I decided to give it a try."

Donghae pushed him back in the bed. "Lie down, explain what you're talking about." Leeteuk obediently sat back down. "I'm taking the surgery," he said "I've got a good feeling about it." He didn't know whether what he had seen was a dream or not, but he decided to give it a chance.

The happy lights that appeared in Donghae's eyes were definitely worth it. "Me too," Donghae said, a faint blush appearing on his face. Leeteuk was confused again. "You what too?" he asked, frowning. Donghae looked slightly away. "I'm giving it a try. Us."

Leeteuk was startled for a few second. "You don't have to just because of me," he said, for a change not smiling. Donghae shrugged. "I'm not," he said, a little bit shy. "I'm just… I thought it over and… Well…" He didn't seem to be able to explain himself fairly well, but instead, Leeteuk wrapped his arms around him.

The doctor looked up. "All signs show you're having a good recovery," he said. "I don't know what exactly made you pull through, but it's nearly a miracle how fast your recovery is going." Leeteuk looked at his side, where Donghae was standing. He softly pinched his hand.

"You're allowed to go home in two days," the doctor continued, not really noticing the glances that were being exchanged between the two men. "I'll warn the others," Donghae smiled. Leeteuk nodded, without saying anything else than: "Okay."

A little while later, Donghae had left for the dorms and the doctor was visiting other patients. Leeteuk softly folded his hands. "Thank you," he whispered quietly. He looked up at the sky. It was bright outside, nearly no clouds and a hopeful sun. He now realized it hadn't be a dream.

Suddenly, the buzzing from his phone got his attention. He had received a text from a number he didn't know. He poked the screen and opened the message. "You're welcome," it said. Leeteuk got a startled expression on his face and tried replying, but the message didn't arrive. At that moment, another text arrived from the same number. "Don't try replying. But you're meant to be."

Leeteuk dropped his phone back on the table next to him. The door opened again and Donghae entered. He offered Leeteuk an ice cone. "I brought this for you," he said. Leeteuk accepted it. Donghae was looking at him with his typical smile on his face. Leeteuk leant in and pressed his lips on his cheek. "I love you."


End file.
